legolegendsofchimafandomcom-20200215-history
Scorpion Tribe
The Scorpion Tribe was one of the Outland tribes for the first wave of 2014, they are currently led by King Scorm, and are described by LEGO as 'mean, no one argues with them because it causes more trouble than doing what they say.' They were allied with the Spiders and the Bats during season 2 of the TV Series in an attempt to steal all the Chi in Chima. History At some point in time, countless Scorpion Legend Beasts and other Bats and Spiders began to inhabit the bottom of the Gorge of Eternal Depth, living in darkness and with little knowledge. Later, after Crominus and Crunket crashed into the Gorge, the two were forced to abandon their vehicle and travel the Gorge in hopes of finding an exit, only to come into contact with the Scorpions. Harassing the duo, the Scorpions nevertheless remained only a pestilence. The Warrior Within While following Crominus and Crunket, the Scorpions bore witness to the Chi dropped within the Gorge by a reckless Laval. Curious over the strange energy source, one lone Scorpion succeeded in coming into contact with an orb, causing Crominus to drop it and allowing the creature to feast on the energies. Exposed to its evolutionary properties, the Scorpion promptly evolved into a larger, intelligent humanoid version of itself, prompting the rest of the Scorpions and their allies to follow. With all Scorpions having evolved, the group quickly fell under command of their king, Scorm, whose unpleasant irritability and insistence on getting what he wanted allowed him to take control. Taking Crominus and Crunket prisoner, the Scorpion Tribe and their recently-evolved allies, the Spider Tribe and Bat Tribe, succeeded in escaping the Gorge with the Crocodile King and Queen as guidance and exited the Gorge in a tunnel located in the Outlands. Awed by the power of Mount Cavora in the distance, the Scorpions and their fellow tribes sought to seize its power and Chi and despite the attempts of Crominus and Crunket's escape kidnapped the two. In preparation, the Scorpion Tribe built Scorm's Scorpion Striker and likewise set to work on building a base in the Scorpion Cave. Later, on Scorm's orders, they also set to work constructing a massive monument to the 'Great Scorpion', a mythical Legend Beast that Scorm believed responsible for blessing his tribe with Chi. After a brief dispute with the Spider Tribe, Scorm and Spinlyn secured their alliance, and with the help of Braptor, set to work capturing the Legend Beasts, with the Scorpions using their hypnotic venom to reign the Lion, Wolf, and Raven Legend Beasts under their control. The Black Cloud With the Legend Beasts, the only possible way of restarting the falls, under their control, the Scorpion Tribe continued their mission of detaining the creatures as their allies flew to Chima under the guise of a Black Cloud, successfully damming the Chi waterfalls with their webs and harvesting the orbs for use. Members *Scorm *Scutter *Scolder *Scrug Game Characters * Sparrmax (Legend of Chima Online) Trivia * In concept art, the Scorpion tribe bears a similar appearance and color scheme to that of the Knights Kingdoms villain Vladek. Gallery hqdefault.jpg Scolder.jpg Scutter.jpg Scorm.jpg Scorpion Chima-1 5-ScorpionColor.jpg|Concept art Chima AnimalKingdom-Characters-MoreLessAnimals003.jpg|Concept art AnimalKingdom-KidsTest2-001.jpg|Concept art AnimalKingdom-Characters-FrameChoice1.jpg|Concept art AnimalKingdom-Characters-First-sketches.jpg|Concept art Chima2.jpg|Concept art AlexBoardAnimalK001.jpg|Concept art Chima Crawler Concepts.png|Concept art scorpion_20110304103515707_0003.jpg|Concept art scorpions_AnimalKingdomCharactersScorpions.jpg|Concept art Category:Dark tribes Category:Tribes Category:Scorpion Tribe Category:Redeemed characters